


Young Blood

by enlightenight



Series: Enlight Writes Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J.G. ve A.P., bir romans üzerinden tanışır ve saatlerce büyücü toplumunun dinamiklerini tartışırlarken birbirlerinin kim olduğunu öğrendiklerinde yaşayacakları şoktan habersizlerdir.</p><p>Nova'nın promptu üzerine yazılmıştır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

♫ - Riptide - Vance Joy

 

Hermione kucağındaki koca koca ders kitaplarını taşımakta biraz zorlansa da son derece başarılı, kitapları bırakmak için ilerlerken gözleri hızla diğer raflarda da dolanıyordu.

 

Madam Pince’in kitapları düzenlemekteki başarısı kesinlikle takdire şayan, genç cadı bu sefer hangi bölüme odaklanması gerektiğini daha rahat kestirebileceğinden eminken daha önce hiç dikkatini çekmemiş bir başlığı gördüğünde bir anlığına durakladı, kucağındaki kitapları en yakın masaya bırakıp içeri girmek konusunda bir şey onu o an cezbederken Hermione başını iki yana sallayarak kitaplığın en ucuna doğru yürüdü.

 

Kitapların hepsini doğru raflara yerleştirdiğinden emin olduktan sonra, sırtını yine dikleştirdi, kütüphaneden çıkmak için kitaplıklardan oluşan bir koridora daldığında başında Kurgu yazan bölüm tekrar gözüne çarptığında derin bir nefes alıp nasıl bir şeyle karşılaşacağını görmek için bu sefer o kısma girdi.

 

Hermione büyücü kurgusu okumayı bir seferinde denemişti, son derece eski olduğu cildinden belli olan kitabın ırkçı ve cinsiyetçi dili, Gryffindorlu bu kitap kurdunu kitabı onuncu sayfasında kapatmaya zorlamıştı.

 

Dumbledore yönetimindeki Hogwarts’ta bu kadar kafatasçı sayılabilecek kitapların bulunmadığını düşünse de yine de karşısına gelen her kitaba şüpheyle bakıyordu şimdi, kapaklarında Safkan ismi olduğu her halinden belli olan isimler yazan kitaplar ürkütücüydü. Yine de merakı üstün gelecek gibiydi, hem kitapları kapaklarıyla yargılamak yanlış değil miydi?

 

E. Botwright isimli birinin yazdığı, aslında beyaz olduğunu tahmin edebileceği sararmış bir kapağa sahip bir kitaba elini attı, kaşlarını çatarak “Asla Bir Safkanı Sevme” başlıklı kitaba kaşlarını çatarak baktı.

 

Kitabın içini açtığında sadece baş harfi verilmiş ismin Etheldred olduğunu gördüğünde dudakları ister istemez kıvrıldı, ne bulduğunu tahmin eder gibi olduğunda kapağı hızlıca kapatıp, kaydettirmek için Madam Pince’in oturduğu yere doğru ilerledi.

 

*

 

♫ - Henrietta - The Fratellis

 

Grili yeşilli Slytherin ortak salonunun deri koltuklarına kendini bırakmış üç Slytherinli üç farklı kitaba gömülmüşken, en sonunda sessizlikten sıkılan ilk kişi Blaise, “Bir pazar günü kitap okumaktan başka yapacak bir şeyimiz yok mu?” diye sorduğunda Draco ona katıldığını belirtip kitabını pat diye kapattı.

 

İkisi de bir tepki beklercesine bakışlarını Pansy’e çevirdiklerinde genç cadı elindeki siyah ciltli kitaptan başını kaldırmadan, “O kadar sıkıldıysanız bahçeye çıkın,” diye iç geçirdi. “Ben halimden oldukça memnunum.”

 

“Kitaplara bu kadar bağlandığını görünce korkuyorum Pansy,” diye güldü Draco. “Bir anda Granger’a dönüşüp bize ders vermeye başlayacakmışsın gibi geliyor.”

“Ki bu komik olmazdı,” diyerek gözlerini devirdi Blaise. “Rahatsız edilmek istemiyorsa etmemize gerek yok, değil mi?”

“Bunun rahatsız etmekle ilgisi yok!” Sarışın adamın bakışları şimdi ciddileşmişti. “Eskiden üçümüz sık sık takılırdık, şimdi Pansy sürekli ama sürekli bizi ekiyor.”

 

Pansy bu sefer bakışlarını kitaptan çekti, kurşuni gözlerinde sıkkın bir ifadeyle, “Okulun herhangi bir yerine çıkmaktan hoşlanmıyorum,” dedi basitçe. “Farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama her yer yiyişip duran ergenlerle doldu. Bu kadarını da görmek istemiyorum.”

 

Draco ona gözlerini devirip o zaman kendilerinin çıkacağını söylerken Blaise bunu onaylamış, genç kızsa bakışlarını tekrar önündeki satırlara indirip, “İyi eğlenceler,” dedi hafifçe el sallayarak.

 

Blaise’le Draco aynı anda kalksalar da Draco Pansy’e bunu daha sonra görüşeceklerini mırıldanmak için hafifçe ona doğru eğildi, Pansy’se pek etkilenmiş değil, elbette görüşeceklerini söylediğinde sarışın Slytherinli omuzlarını silkerek arkadaşını takip etti.

 

İkisi nihayet salondan çıktıklarında Pansy oturuşunu biraz daha dikleştirerek kitabın satırlarına baktı, Veronica ismindeki cadının Valentin’e olan aşkını itiraf ettiği bölümü tekrar okurken hafifçe iç çekti.

 

*

 

“Ne okuyorsun?”

 

Hermione yanına gelen dağınık saçlı çocuğa gülümsedi, kitabı okurken not aldığı parşömeni de katlayıp bir kenara koyarak gerinirken, “Roman,” dedi basitçe. “Büyücü romanı, tabii, sürekli akademik kitaplar okumaktan sıkıldım.”

 

Harry, genç kadının masaya bıraktığı kitabı kendi önüne doğru çevirirken “Sen kimsin ve Hermione Granger’a ne yaptın?” diye sorduğunda Hermione sadece gülümsüyor, “Ders çalışmayı bıraktım demedim Harry,” dedi sesindeki savunmacı tona engel olamadan. “Ayrıca, Gelecek Postası’nın kararttığı içime de iyi geliyor.”

“Eğer sen öyle söylüyorsan…” Yeşil gözler siyahla yazılmış başlığa kaydığında Hermione onun yüz ifadesinin değişimine bir kahkaha patlattı.

 

“Bunu nereden buldun?” diye sordu Harry inanamaz bir şekilde. “Aşk romanı mı bu?!”

“Büyücülerin melodramalarını çok merak ediyordum!”

“Senin aşk romanı okuyacağını hiç sanmazdım.”

“Ah, lütfen, Ron’laşma…”

 

Harry onun bu lafına gülse de çabucak toparlanmış, “Güzel mi bari?” diye sordu sabit tutmaya çalıştığı bir yüz ifadesiyle.

“Eh,” dedi Hermione, bir buçuk metreyi geçmiş parşömenine işaret ederek. “Bazı sorunları olduğunu inkar etmiyorum ama çoğu masaldan daha az problemi olduğunu söyleyebilirim. O kadar saflıkçı değil, yine de kadınların bu kadar güçsüz gösterilmesiyle sorunum var.”

 

Genç büyücü ellerini kaldırarak teslim olduğunu söylediğinde cadının gözleri parıldamış, “İkinci bir E.R.İ.T. vakası mı?” sorusuna karşılık, “Harry,” diye uyarıcı bir tonda cevap vermesi yetmişken Harry gülerek masadan kalktı.

 

“Sana iyi okumalar,” dedi genç kızın omzunu sıkarak. “Benim yatmam gerekiyor…”

“İyi geceler,” diye mırıldandı Hermione, onun arkasından bakmaya zahmet etmeden.

“Çok geç kalma!” dedi Harry yine gülerek. “Yarın sabah dersimiz zindanlarda.”

“Biliyorum, biliyorum, İksir…” Hermione kitabını ve parşömenini tekrar önüne çekti. “İyi geceler Harry, beni tutmazsan okumaya devam edeceğim.”

 

Harry onun kitabı bitirme konusundaki inadına başını iki yana sallayarak merdivenlerden çıktı.

 

*

 

Pansy’nin kitabın arasındaki parşömeni fark etmesi, son derece tesadüfi olmuştu.

 

Kitabın son sayfasıyla kapağının arasına nazikçe sıkıştırılmış parşömeni açtığında kendi favorisi olan bu kitap hakkında yazılmış bir eleştiri gördüğünde kaşlarını çattı. İnci gibi bir yazıyla son derece uzun yazılmış bu eleştiriyi, kim bilir kaçıncı kere okuyacağı kitaptan önce okumaya başladı.

 

Her kim yazmışsa belli ki bu kitabı ilk defa okuyordu, yoksa Celeste ile Conrad arasındaki bu kadar iyi verilmiş aşkı tamamiyle görmezden gelip, Celeste’in Conrad’a verdiği tavizlere odaklanması kabul edilemezdi.

 

Hem bunu yazan kişi büyücülük dünyasının gerçeklerinden ne kadar uzaktı da safkan bir adamın, Muggle doğumlu bir kadınla evlenerek - hele ki o tarihte - sosyal statüsünden verdiği ödünleri sanki hiçbir şeymiş gibi azımsıyordu?

 

Eleştiri metninde biraz daha ilerledikçe, kendisinin kesinlikle favorisi olan, Celeste’in bir gece yarısı Kapkaçırcılardan kurtarılması sahnesine yapılan eleştiriyi de gördü ki, bu, onu tüy kalemi eline alıp bu edebiyat düşmanı eleştirmene gerekli cevabı vermeye itti.

 

Yine de sükunetini korudu, derin bir nefes alıp her cümleyi iyice analiz etmeye kendisini zorlayarak sevgili J.G.’ye haddini bildirecek cevabı yazmak için parşömeni ters çevirdi.

 

*

 

Hermione çantasını karıştırdığı sırada soluk bir ışıkla parıldayan parşömen rulosunu gördüğünde neşelenerek ders kitabını bıraktı, beyninin bir köşesi bunun için daha sonra suçluluk duyacağını mırıldansa da genç kız bunu umursamıyor, parşömeni alarak ruloyu açtı. Kendi imzasının hemen peşinden “Sevgili J.G.,” ile başlayan uzun yazıyı gördüğünde aldığı cevabın onaylar bir tavırda mı yoksa savunma iç güdüsüyle mi yazıldığını merak ederek gözleriyle satırları taradı.

 

Yazı ilerledikçe, ilk paragraflardaki saygılı tavrın ne kadar zoraki olduğu anlaşılıyor, Hermione bir insanın bir kitabı neden bu kadar cansiperane savunduğunu merak ediyor olsa da karşısındaki cadının sadece erkek hegemonyası altında yetiştirilmiş olduğunu düşünerek sırtını dikleştirdi.

 

İkinci paragraftaki sosyal statü kısmını tekrar tekrar okuyarak nasıl bir eleştiriyle karşı karşıya olduğunu analiz etmeye çalıştı: Bu kişi her kimse, kurduğu mantık aslında doğruydu. Erkek karakterin yaşadığı sosyal çevrenin böyle bir evliliği kabul etmesi mümkün değildi. Karakter buna rağmen kadınla evleniyor, hatta bu bakımdan kendi çevresine bir örnek teşkil ediyor bile denilebilirdi.

 

Hermione bunların hepsine hak verebilirdi, eğer erkek kadını sürekli kısıtlamaya ve onu kendi çevresine adapte etmek için bitmek bilmez bir uğraş sergilemeseydi. Karşısındaki kadının geldiği aile yapısını ve çevreyi görmezden gelerek sürekli onu safkan gelenekleri konusunda eğitmeye çalışması rahatsız ediciydi. Her Muggle doğumlunun o kadar kötü olmadığı, ama bir kısmının da büyücü toplumunu çürüttüğünün görmezden gelinemeyeceği yönündeki söylemleri onun hoşgörüsünü içi boş bir tenekeye çeviriyordu. Diğer eleştirenin bunu görmezden geldiği açıktı.

 

Bir diğer problem de, Hermione’nin asla kabul edemeyeceği, kısıtlamalardı. Bu yüce gönüllü adam, sevdiği kadının sosyal hayatını sınırlandırmak için sürekli uğraşıyordu. Kadının çevresinin çoğunluğunun Muggle’lar ve Muggle doğumlulardan oluşmasını kaldıramayan adam, kadını arkadaşlarıyla görüşmemesi için sürekli iknaya çalışıyor, kadınsa daha büyük bir hata yaparak bir süre sonra bunu kabul ediyordu.

 

Hermione hiçbir zaman herhangi bir tarafın bir ilişkide otoriter taraf olmasını kabul edebileceğini düşünmüyordu. Böylesi bir boyunduruk altına girmeyi kabul eden insanlaraysa hep şüpheyle bakmıştı.

 

Parşömene asasıyla dokunarak kendisine yazabilmek için yeni bir yer açtı, kalemini ve mürekkebini çantasından çıkartarak kafasındaki cümleleri toparlamaya çalıştı.

 

*

 

Pansy kendi parşömeninde gelen cevabı gördüğünde kendisine bunu düşünmek için biraz süre tanıdı.

 

İstese de istemese de J.G.’nin haklı olduğu bazı noktalar vardı. Adamın boyunduruk altına sokma çalışmaları, tek başına değerlendirildiğinde iticiydi. Pansy muhtemelen evleneceği - ya da evlendirileceği - insanın emirlerini kaldıramayacağını biliyordu, gerçi bunda kendisinin de safkan olmasının etkisi çok büyüktü. Yine de, salon süsü olmayı kaldıramayacak bir kişinin karşısında olduğunu bilmek güzeldi. Buraya kadar anlaşabilirlerdi.

 

Ancak diğer konuda onun haklılığını kabul etmek, Pansy için bildiği her şeye ihanet etmek demekti: Elbette bir safkan, bir bulanıktan daha üstün olacaktı. Bu tartışma götürmezdi, doğduğu andan itibaren sihrin havasını soluyan bir insanla, eğer şanslıysa on bir yaşında Hogwarts’a - ya da benzeri bir büyücülük okuluna - adımını atıp adapte olmaya çalışan insan bir olamazdı.

 

Kabul etmek istese de, istemese de bir sonraki cevabında karşısındakinin haklı olduğu noktaları yazmak zorundaydı.

 

İç çekerek tüy kalemine uzandı, ucunu mürekkebe batıracakken boynuna arkadan dolanan ellerle arkasına yaslandı.

 

“Aşk mektubu mu?” diye sordu Draco onun yanına oturarak.

“Eğer büyük aşkların nefretle başladığı klişesine inanıyorsan, öyle de diyebiliriz…” Pansy gülerek ona baktı. “Bir şey mi istiyorsun Malfoy?”

“Hayır… Yani aslında evet. Okuduğun kitapların sıkıcı siyaset tarihiyle ilgili olmadığını biliyorum.”

“Ve?”

“Nasıl yapıyorsun?”

 

Pansy’nin kurşuni gözlerinde bu sefer bir sorgulama ifadesi belirdiğinde, Draco ona eninde sonunda doğruyu söylemesi gerektiğini fark etmiş, erken davranmayı seçerek, “Ben beyaz roman saklamayı düşünmüyorum,” dedi kurnaz bir gülümsemeyle. “Benim kitaplarımın tonu daha koyu.”

“Seks mi okuyorsun?”

 

Draco bununla açıkça hakarete uğramış bir ifade takınırken Pansy kahkaha attı, yine de ondan cevap beklediğini söylerken gri gözler devrildi.

 

“Karanlık Sanat kitapları, sanki bilmiyorsun-“

“Biliyorum ama niye saklamak istiyorsun onu anlamıyorum.”

“Sorgular bakışlardan pek hoşlanmıyorum desem yeterli bir açıklama olacak mı?”

“Olacak… Peki bana işlerimi tamamlamam için akşama kadar izin verecek misin yoksa sana öğretene kadar başımın etini mi yiyeceksin?”

 

Genç Malfoy bu sefer ona yalvarır bir bakış verdiğinde Pansy tekrar kahkaha attı.

“Yağmurda ıslanan yavru köpek bakışların pek işe yaramıyor, Draco.”

“O zaman seni rahat bıraksam ve işini erken bitirmen için gereken ne varsa yapsam?”

“Akşam yemeğinden sonra görüşürüz Draco…”

 

Genç kız siyah saçlarını omzundan geriye doğru fırlatıp kararlı bir şekilde tüy kalemini mürekkebe batırdı, parşömenin üzerinde kayarcasına gitmesine izin verirken arkadaşının kendisine birkaç dakika boyunca daha baktığını göz ucuyla fark etmiş, hafifçe gülümsedi.

 

*

_“… Bana kalırsa kitapları eleştiri amacıyla okuyorsunuz, bu kitapların okuyanları mutlu etmek için yazıldığını gözardı ederek. Asıl önemli olan bu kitabı okuyan bir kadının kendisini seven bir adamın kollarında güvende hissedebilmesi. Kadınların duvar süsü olmasına ben de karşıyım ama karakterlerin arasındaki aşkı görmezden gelip de buna takılmayı tercih etmiyorum._

_Bazı kitapların sadece eğlenmek için okunması gerektiğinin farkına varmanız gerekiyor sevgili J.G.”_

_*_

_“ … Kitapların nesilleri etkileme konusundaki etkisine ne kadar yabancı olduğunuzu görüyorum. Ancak Büyücülük Tarihini değiştiren cadılar varken, onların varlığını yadsıyıp ya da onları örnek alan çocuklara yalnız kalacakları, aşık olamayacakları mesajını alttan alta veren bu tip hikayeleri sadece eğlenmek için okunan şeyler olarak görmüyorum. On çocuk masalından dokuzunun kan statüsüne gereğinden fazlasıyla odaklı olduğu bir edebiyatta, sürekli Muggle-doğumlu-kızla-evlenen-yakışıklı-safkan romanlarını görmek de son derece sıkıcı._

_Üstelik bu Muggle doğumlular, gerçek hayattaki çoğunluğun büyücülük dünyasına asimile olmadan adapte olabilmek için verdiği mücadeleyi görmezden gelerek, safkan efendileri ne diyorsa onu yapıyorlar, bunun da yeterince alçaltıcı olduğu kanaatindeyim._

_Siz bu mesajları algılamayı reddedebiliyorsanız ne mutlu. Ama bunu yapamayıp doğruyu bu olarak gören pek çok cadı olduğunu da inkar edemezsiniz sevgili A.P.”_

 

*

_“… Safkan - Muggle doğumlu konusunda anlaşamadığımızı görüyorum. Bu konuda pek bir şey söylemeyeceğim çünkü bunun daha çok çevreden edinilen izlenimlerle alakalı olduğunu düşünüyorum. Farklı hayat tecrübeleri bu konuda farklı bakış açıları getiriyor._

_Burada benim sormak istediğim asıl soru şu: Bir ilişkinin kötü ve eleştirilebilir olduğuna illa bir kadın bir erkeğin buyruğu altına girdiğinde mi karar veriyorsunuz? Eğer tam tersi olursa, ya da ilişkinin iki tarafı da kadınsa veya erkekse, pek sorun olmadığına mı kanaat getiriyorsunuz yoksa bu ilişkilerde de kimse kimsenin boyunduruğu altına girmemeli mi? Eğer bu soruya “Kimse kimsenin emri altında yaşamamalı” cevabını veriyorsanız, aynı sayfada buluştuğumuzu söyleyebilirim._

_Kökten safkan ailelerle ne kadar iletişiminiz oldu pek bilmiyorum. Ama şu kadarını söyleyebilirim ki, safkan ailelerde genellikle kadınların susması ve hiçbir şeye karışmaması hoş karşılanmaz. Tanışacağınız çoğu safkan ailede kadının sözü erkekten çok daha fazla geçer, çoğu safkan ailede evlilikler her ne kadar aile isteğiyle yapılsa da temeller saygıya dayandırılır._

_Burada fark şudur ki, yine safkan ailelere giren bir Muggle doğumlu gelin veya damat, daha farklı bir muameleye tabi tutulur. Eski ailelerin kan saflığıyla ilgili olan takıntısını bir kenara bıraksak bile sonradan giren taraf azınlıkta olduğu için adapte olmak için her şeyi göze alır, istese de istemese de kendisini söylenen şeyleri yapmaya programlar._

_Bu açıdan kitabın böyle bir mesaj verdiğini düşünmüyorum, çünkü gerçekte sosyal hayatta olan şey bu. Bir mesaj vermesine gerek yok. Olan tamamiyle bu. Azınlıkta olan tarafın kendisini üstte gördüğü tarafa yaklaştırmaya çalışması._

_Safkan ailelerin çocuklarının masallardan etkilendiğini söyleyebiliriz ama Muggle doğumluların büyücü edebiyatından bu kadar fazla etkilendiğini söylemek bana biraz uçuk geliyor.”_

 

*

_“… İlişkilerin tamamen karşılıklı saygı ve sevgi çerçevesinde başlatılması gerektiğini düşünen ve bunu savunan bir insanım, tarafların cinsiyetleri bunu kesinlikle değiştirmiyor. Bu açıdan, aynı noktada buluştuğumuza sevindiğimi söyleyebilirim.”_

 

Hermione bunu yazdıktan sonra bir süre durdu, onun bu konuda biraz da olsa haklı olduğunu kabul ederken karşısındakinin kim olduğunu merak etmeye engel olamadı. Okulda tanıdığı herkesin ismini aklından bir kez daha geçirir, A.P. baş harflerine sahip olan bu okuyucuyu bulmaya çalışırken kalemini masaya bıraktı.

 

Gözlerini kısarak o anda aklına gelen cümleyi yazmak için kalemini tekrar eline aldığında, bu sefer bitişe bir cümle daha eklemesi gerektiğine karar vermiş, yazmaya devam etti.

 

_“Muggle doğumlu bir büyücünün, büyücülük dünyasındaki sosyal hayatı anlamak için bu kitaplardan başka başvuracak bir kaynağı olabilir mi? Bu, hiç de azımsanamayacak derecedeki Muggle doğumlu okuyucu kitlesini bir eziklik psikolojisine yönlendirmekten başka bir şey değildir. Eğer edebiyatımızda yeterince hakkını arayan cadı olsaydı - kan statüsü fark etmez - bu doğal olarak bütün toplumu etkileyecekti._

_Sormak istiyorum, sevgili A.P. Neden ataerkil topluma karşı çıkarak onun kendisine koyduğu limitleri kıran prensesler yerine sürekli bir prens tarafından kurtarılan kadınların hikayelerini okuyoruz? Neden her hikayede erkekler kadın için her şeyi, onun her istediğini yapacak gibi görünürken asıl fedakarlıkları kadın yapıyor? Aynı şekilde, safkan toplumdaki kadının statüsünün de böyle bir ilüzyondan ibaret olduğunu söyleyebilir miyiz?_

_Not: Eğer kabul ederseniz, bir gün bu konuşmayı yüz yüze yapmak isterim. Ne dersiniz?”_

 

*

 

“Ne düşünüyorsun?”

 

Pansy başını kağıttan kaldırarak Draco’ya baktı, omuzlarını silkerek “Sana bir şey sormam lazım,” dedi.

“Evet?”

“Diyelim evlendin… Aileni ilgilendiren önemli bir karar vermen gerektiğinde son söz senin mi olur yoksa evlendiğin kişiye de söz hakkı tanır mısın?”

 

Draco gözlerini kıstı. “Nereden esti?”

“Esti işte… Sen cevap ver.”

“Sizin evde nasıl oluyor?”

“Bizim olan bir ev yok Draco, bildiğin üzere, benim Hogwarts’ta olmadığında misafir edildiğim iki ev var.”

 

Sarışın büyücü hassas bir noktaya temas ettiğini mırıldandıktan sonra dudağını ısırdı, bir süre düşündükten sonra, “Bizde her kararı babam veriyor,” diyerek omuzlarını silkti. “Gerçi teyzemlerde teyzemin sözünün üzerine söz söylenebildiğini sanmıyorum, aileye göre değişiyor gibi.”

 

Pansy güldü. “Bellatrix Lestrange’a karşı çıkmak cesaret gerektiriyor olsa gerek.”

“Aynen öyle.” Draco onun önündeki parşömene işaret etti. “Seninki yine sağlam bir cevap yazdı, değil mi?”

 

Genç kız başını salladığında, tepesinde at kuyruğu yaptığı saçlar dalgalandı. “Kahve içmeye çağırıyor.”

“Gidecek misin?”

“Kendimi rezil etmek istemiyorum, bulanık bir Hufflepufflı çıktığını düşünsene…”

“Peki rezil olmayacağını bilsen gider miydin?”

 

Kurşuni gözler, böyle bir şey mümkünse eğer, daha da koyu göründü.

“Sanırım giderdim,” dedi. “Bulanıkları biraz fazla savunuyor olabilir ama etrafımda bu kadar kafası çalışan insan yok - alınma lütfen.”

“Alınmadım,” Draco ellerini ceplerine sokmuştu. “Rezil olmaktan kastının ne olduğunu biliyorum, babanın kulağına giderse diye çekiniyorsun. Öte yandan, eğer yeterince gizli bir yere giderseniz, kimsenin bileceğini sanmıyorum.”

“Önerin var mı?”

 

Draco etrafa şöyle bir baktıktan sonra arkadaşına doğru eğildi.

“Aslında,” diye fısıldadı. “Var.”

 

*

_“… Yenilgiyi kabul etmek istemiyorum, ama sanırım haklı olduğunuz daha fazla nokta var. Problemli noktaların varlığını kabul edip, eğlencesine okumak konusunda anlaşsak?_

_Teklifinizi mutlulukla kabul ederim. Acaba yedinci katta hangi koridordaki duvarın önünden üç kere geçmeniz gerektiğinden haberdar mısınız?”_

 

*

 

Pansy içeri giren kızı gördüğünde ağzı bir karış açık bir şekilde ayağa fırladı.

 

İkisi de aynı anda “Sen!” diye ünlemiş, diğerine şaşkınlıkla bakmışken ikisinin de sormak istediği soruyu ilk soran Pansy olmuş, “İsminin J ile başladığını hiç sanmıyorum,” dedi.

“Seninki de A ile başlamıyor!”

“Pansy Amelia Parkinson,” Slytherinli cadı saçlarını savurdu. “Ya sen?”

“Hermione Jane Granger,” Hermione altın ve kırmızı kravatını taktığı Gryffindor’un bütün öğrencilerinde olan mağrurluğa sahipti. “Senin romantik kitap okuyacağını hiç sanmazdım…”

“Niye?” diye güldü Pansy. “Uzaktan çok mu duygusuz görünüyoruz?”

“Sayılır,” diye mırıldandı Hermione.

 

Pansy gülerek başını çevirdi.

“Zaten bu çifte standart hayatta en çok bayıldığım şey,” dedi, neden odayı terk etmediğini bilmiyordu, içindeki bir şey bu kendini bilmez Gryffindorluya haddini bildirmeyi çok istiyordu. “Muggle doğumlulara karşı yapılacak her türlü ayrımcılık kötü ama Slytherin’e girdiğimiz saniye otomatikman Ölüm Yiyen sayılıyoruz, değil mi? Belki de Mugglelar zamanında pek çok safkanı diri diri yakmak istediği, ya da sürgün ettiği için onlardan bu kadar nefret ediyor olabilir miyiz? Elbette hayır, hepimizin kötü insanlar olmaktan başka hiçbir amacı yok.”

 

Hermione ona şaşkınlıkla bakarken Pansy derin bir nefes aldı.

“Ben bugünü tamamen unutalım derim,” dedi en sonunda. “Kitap tartışmalarımız güzeldi, bunu kabul etmeliyim.”

 

Granger, o zamana kadar konuşmamış olmasını büyük bir hakaret sayıyor olmalıydı ki, “Bir saniye,” dedi. “Slytherinlilerden nefret ettiğimi söylemedim.”

 

Pansy odanın ortasında durup ona bakarken şimdi konuşma sırası Hermione’de, “Hepinizin Ölüm Yiyen olmadığının da farkındayım,” dedi kahverengi saçlı cadı. “Sadece… Sizi tanımamıza izin vermiyorsunuz ki!”

“Slytherin etkisi,” diye omuz silkti Pansy. “Genellikle konuştuğumuz insanların çoğu bize her an Karanlık İşaret fırlatacakmışız muamelesi yaptığı için içimize kapanmayı tercih ediyoruz.”

“Ben öyle bir şey yapmıyorum.” Hermione omuzlarını dikleştirdi, elini genç kıza uzatarak gülümsedi.

 

“Jane Granger,” dedi basitçe.

 

Pansy ona birkaç saniye baktıktan sonra onun elini sıktı. Dudakları hafifçe yukarıya doğru kıvrılmışken, “Amelia Parkinson,” dedi cevap olarak. “Kitap kulübümüzün ilk toplantısı bu oldu diyebilir miyiz?”

 

“Elbette,” dedi Hermione. “Ama mümkünse bundan sonra cadıların illa bir erkeğin ağzına bakmadığı kitapları seçelim.”

“Ben daha çok cadıların cadılarla olan ilişkilerinin incelendiği kitapları tavsiye edecektim,” dedi Pansy ciddiyetle. “İnan bana, her ne kadar Hogwarts kütüphanesinde bulmak biraz zor olsa da, nerede aradığını biliyorsan bulabilirsin. Bir şartla…”

 

Hermione başını salladı. “Katılıyorum. İletişimimiz aynen şu haliyle kalmalı.”

“Kesinlikle. Korumam gereken bir ismim var.”

“İnan bana, Slytherin’in biricik prensesiyle takılırken görülmeyi ben de istemiyorum.”

“O zaman anlaştık, Jane.”

 

İkisi tekrar el sıkıştılar, odanın iki farklı yanına açılmış olan kapılara ilerlerken Pansy bunu Draco’ya anlatsa mı anlatmasa mı bilemiyor, kapıyı açtığında kendisini dördüncü kattaki bir koridorda bulurken, kendisi anlatmadıkça az önce yaşananları kimsenin bilmeyeceğinden emin olmanın verdiği huzurla Slytherin ortak salonuna gidecek bir kestirmeye daldı.

  
  


**The End**

**31.07.2014**

**Feminizmle ilgili güzel okumalar yapabileceğiniz, paylaşım inceleyebileceğiniz bir de blog vereyim:**

<http://radfemamazon.tumblr.com>

 

 


End file.
